Cewek atau cowok?
by Kim Arlein 17
Summary: Sakura bertemu dengan seorang cowok yang manis, sampai ia kira perempuan. Tak disangka sang cowok tersebut membuktikan kepada Sakura kalau ia cowok tulen. Fic rate M pertama. Warning: Lemon inside. Mind to RNR?


Cewek atau Cowok?

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : M

Genre : Romance

Warning : Lemon ( gak tahu ekplisit atau implisit), Typo.

Hai hai hai Minna-san, ini fic rate M sekaligus fic tentang lemon pertama saya, jadi kalau jelek maaf ya. Fict for Cindy Uchiha-chan dan Sabaku Uchiha no Afifah yang membuat saya jadi harus bikin fic lemon begini.. Happy reading!

* * *

Sakura, Ino dan Hinata baru saja pulang sekolah. Sekolah mereka termasuk sekolah elit yang bernama Konoha Internasional High School. Hari ini mereka pulang cepat dari biasanya, karena di sekolah mereka akan mengadakan ujian paket C, yaitu ujian bagi mereka yang tidak lulus UN dan ingin mengulang ujian lagi. Sebelum pulang sekolah, mereka bertiga pergi ke kantin terlebih dahulu.

"Sakura gue laper nih, ke kantin dulu yuk?" Ino mengajak Sakura untuk pergi ke kantin. Sakura terlihat menimbang-nimbang ajakan Ino.

"Ya sudah deh, tapi jangan lama-lama ya." Akhirnya mereka bertiga pergi ke kantin.

"Pak, siomaynya tiga ribu." Ino memesan siomay, lalu kembali duduk di kursi panjang yang telah tersedia di kantin dan duduk di sebelah Hinata.

"Eh, enak ya ada ujian paket C jadinya kita pulang cepet." Hinata memulai pembicaraan.

"Iya, betewe tumben loe gak berduaan sama Naruto." Kata Sakura dengan nada menggoda. Pesanan siomay Ino pun datang, dengan lahap Ino memakan siomay itu penuh nafsu, sementara Hinata mengeluarkan netbooknya. Karena agak bosan, Sakura melirik ke sana-sini, sampai pandangannya terhenti pada suatu objek.

"Ino, Ino, lihat deh, itu cewek atau cowok?" Sakura bertanya sambil menyenggol bahu Ino.

"Yang mana?" Tanya Ino balik. Sakura menunjuk seseorang yang sedang duduk dengan coolnya. Hinata yang tadinya sibuk sendiri pun mengikuti arah telunjuk Sakura lalu kembali asik dengan netbooknya.

"Itu sih jelas laki-laki." Ino menjawab dengan yakin.

"Tapi, kok kayak cewek ya?" Ino ikutan bingung. Sakura sweatdrop, Hinata yang tadinya asik dengan netbooknya kembali ikut melirik orang yang sedang dibicarakan Sakura dan Ino.

"Yee gue nanya malah loe nanya balik." Sakura mencibir.

"Sakura-chan, itu cewek…tapi kok mukanya keren, aduuh aku juga bingung." Hinata ikut bingung.

Orang yang sedang diributkan oleh mereka bertiga ternyata memiliki rambut merah, bermata coklat dengan baby face yang sedikit mirip dengan perempuan. Orang itu memakai baju kemeja bewarna putih yang kontras dengan warna rambutnya, tak lupa celana jeans berwarna hitam tak lupa ia juga memakai kacamata. Hal itu membuat dirinya tampak gentle, namun wajahnya agak mirip seperti cewek.

"OII! HINATA-CHAN!" Teriak Naruto dari pintu kantin. Sontak semua orang yang berada di kantin menengok ke arah Naruto.

"Na…naruto..kun." Wajah Hinata bersemu merah, Ino dan Sakura tersenyum jahil.

"Pangeranmu datang Hinata." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum jahil, Hinata blushing seketika. Hinata datang menghampiri Naruto dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino.

"Wah, anggota kita berkurang satu." Ucap Ino disela makannya. Sakura mengelirik-lirik orang yang ia bingungkan gendernya.

"Sakura, ayo pulang." Ajak Ino setelah selesai dari acara makan siomaynya.

"Kamu pulang saja duluan, aku masih ada urusan." Tolak Sakura, Ino hanya mengangkat bahu kemudian pergi pulang meninggalkan Sakura.

Setelah Ino pulang, Sakura segera melancarkan aksinya, ia mengendap-endap menuju bangku tempat sang orang itu duduk. Sakura pura-pura tak sengaja menjatuhkan air minum botolan yang berada di samping sang cewek atau cowok itu.

"Akh! Maaf." Sakura mengambil air mineral botolan yang ia jatuhkan tadi.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa." Jawab orang tersebut, DEG! Dalam sekejap jantung Sakura berdetak dengan cepat, pipinya pun mulai muncul rona merah.

"Ng…maaf…sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan, ng…" Sakura gugup.

"Tanya apa?" Tana orang itu.

"Anu…kakak….kakak cewek atau cowok?" Ucap Sakura pada akhirnya. Orang tadi terkekeh, Sakura menyeritkan alisnya, kok malah ketawa? Begitulah pikirnya.

"Kamu polos sekali, ngomong-ngomong nama kamu siapa?" Orang itu tersenyum manis.

"Sakura.." Jawab Sakura dengan wajah innocent ditambah dengan rona merah di pipinya yang putih. Orang itu tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Sakura…kenalkan aku Sasori dan aku cowok." Jawab orang itu sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan. Sakura menjawab uluran tangan Sasori dengan wajah blushing.

'Cowok toh, cakep banget! Ino rugi nih pulang duluan.' Pikir Sakura senang. Lama-kelamaan Sasori dan Sakura menjadi akrab, saking sibuknya mengobrol tidak ada yang sadar bahwa sudah berjam-jam mereka berbincang satu sama lain.

Sang mentari pun tertutup awan hitam yang pekat, awalnya gerimis menjadi hujan yang lebat. Sakura dan Sasori panik karena hujan yang tiba-tiba ini. Mereka menunggu hujan reda untuk beberapa saat, namun karena hujan tidak reda-reda dan waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh. Sakura mencoba untuk menerobos hujan, tetapi Sasori menahannya.

"Jangan Sakura nanti kamu sakit, lebih baik nanti kamu kuantar saja pakai sepeda motor." Tawar Sasori, Sakura mau tak mau mengangguk. Setelah kurang lebih 5 menit, hujan sudah sedikit reda. Sasori menyiapkan motornya dan mulai mengantar Sakura pulang.

* * *

In Sakura's house.

Sasori dan Sakura telah sampai di depan pagar rumah Sakura. Sakura menawarkan Sasori untuk mampir dulu di rumahnya.

"Tadaima." Ucap Sakura saat masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sasori menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, namun ia tidak melihat siapapun di rumah Sakura selain dia dan Sakura sendiri.

"Sakura, kedua orang tuamu kemana?" Tanya Sasori, Sakura menjawab dari dapur.

"Orang tuaku sedang ada dinas di luar kota, pulangnya kemungkinan dua hari kedepan." Sasori hanya ber-oh ria. Sakura datang dari dapur membawa dua buah es jeruk. Hee Sakura gak salah tuh? Abis kehujanan malah ngasih es jeruk?

"Maaf merepotkan." Ucap Sasori saat melihat Sakura membawa dua buah es jeruk. Sakura segera duduk di sofa yang berada di ruang tengah. Ia melihat Sasori dari atas ke bawah juga sebaliknya, merasa risih Sasori bertanya.

"Ada yang aneh denganku?" Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Bukan, tapi aku masih ragu…kak Sasori laki-laki atau perempuan sebenarnya?" Jawab Sakura dengan wajah inosen. Sasori menyeritkan alisnya, kemudian terkekeh.

"Kamu masih penasaran nih?" Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura, Sakura blushing seketika.

"I..Iya." ucapnya.

"Kalau gak percaya aku cowok, kamu mau bukti?" Tanya Sasori di kuping Sakura, membuat Sakura merinding karena nafas Sasori menyentuh cuping telinga Sakura. Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura, ia mencium bibir Sakura, awalnya biasa tapi lama-kelamaan menjadi ganas, lidah Sasori menjilat bibir bawah Sakura agar lidahnya dapat masuk ke dalam mulut Sakura.

Awalnya Sakura menolak, namun karena tenaga Sasori lebih kuat dibanding dirinya, akhirnya Sakura membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Sasori bermain-main di rongga mulutnya, ciuman mereka menjadi semakin panas. Lidah mereka saling beradu dalam menyerapi kenikmatan ciuman di antara mereka. Karena pasokan udara yang semakin tipis, Sasori melepas ciuman panasnya.

"Hah..hah..suhu udara di sini panas ya." Goda Sasori sambil terengah-engah. Wajah Sakura blushing akibat ciuman ganas mereka.

Sasori kembali mencium bibir Sakura, lalu ciumannya turun ke bawah, di leher jenjang Sakura.

"Ahk! Ngghh.." erang Sakura saat Sasori memberinya kissmark di lehernya. Tak puas dengan leher Sakura, Sasori meremas payudara Sakura hingga membuat Sakura mendesah. Tak puas dengan itu, Sasori melepas kaos Sakura, melepas kaitan bra Sakura lalu kembali meremas dada Sakura.

"Ahhh…Ah oh ah.." Desah Sakura membuat Sasori kembali terangsang. Tangan kiri satunya pun tak tinggal diam, tangannya meremas, memilin, memuting tonjolan payudaranya dan membuat Sakura mendesah lebih panjang.

"Ahhh ah..engghhh. ah~ Sassorii-kunnh," Sakura menjambak rambut Sasori akibat perlakuan dari Sasori. Selesai dengan dada Sakura, tangan kanan Sasori lebih turun menuju bagian bawah yang sudah lembab akibat perlakuan dari Sasori.

Sasori membelai paha Sakura, membuat Sakura menggelinjang geli aibatnya. Sasori Melepas kaitan rok sekolah Sakura dan kini tinggal satu kain yang tertinggal di tubuh Sakura. Mata Sakura merem melek. Sasori kembali mencium bibir Sakura, sementara tangannya melepas satu-satunya kain yang menutupi tubuh Sakura. Sasori membelai rambut yang berada di pangkal paha Sakura.

"ahh…ah ah Sasori-kunnh.." Sakura kembali mendesah. Kemudian Sasori memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam liang Sakura. Memutar-mutar jarinya dengan cekatan, lalu keluar masuk.

"Ahhh…ah ah…ngghh..Sasssoorii-kunnh.." desah Sakura membuat Sasori menjadi penuh nafsu. Sasori terus memasuk-keluarkan jarinya ke dalam liang Sakura, lalu memasukkan satu jari lainnya dan memutarnya di dalam liang Sakura.

"Masih belum percaya kalau aku laki-laki?" Goda Sasori masih terus memasukkan jarinya jauh lebih dalam ke labia Sakura. Jari Sasori menemukan titik sensitive Sakura lalu memilinnya.

"Akh..Enggh..SAS..SORI-KUNNHH~" Sakura makin mendesah tak karuan. Tubuhnya menggelinjang dan Sakura klimaks untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Yahh baru segitu sudah kalah, curang klimaks duluan." Ucap Sasori sambil menjilat jari tangannya yang basah karena cairan Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa terengah-engah akibat perlakuan Sasori, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Sasori….kun..hosh…hosh..mau…appa?" Tanya Sakura heran. Sasori membuka pakaiannya satu persatu sempat terhenti karena Sakura bertanya kepadanya.

"Kau bilang tidak percaya kalau aku laki-laki bukan?" Tanya Sasori balik. Sakura mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya dipenuhi peluh dan memerah.

"Maka dari itu aku akan menunjukkan padamu bahwa aku laki-laki tulen, Saku-chan." Ucap Sasori sembari menindih tubuh Sakura di bawahnya. Sasori mencium lebih tepatnya melumat bibir Sakura, sementara tangannya meremas –remas payudara milik Sakura dan memasukkan 'benda miliknya' ke dalam liang Sakura. Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Sasori terus memasukkan bendanya jauh lebih ke dalam.

Sasori yang merasakan ada penghalang bagi bendanya untuk masuk lebih dalam, dengan sekali hentakkan kejantanannya telah seutuhnya berada di liang Sakura. Darah merembes keluar.

"Akh..sa..Sakitt.." Erang Sakura. Air matanya mengalir dari pelipis matanya. Melihat hal itu Sasori menghentikan aktifitasnya itu. Sasori menghapus air mata Sakura dengan jarinya, ia mencium bibir Sakura lembut dengan tujuan bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Sakura. Tak disangka Sasori, Sakura menaikkan pinggulnya pertanda bahwa sasori boleh terus melanjutkan aksinya.

Melihat respon Sakura, Sasori memaju mundurkan tubuhnya, rasa sakit yang tadi dialami Sakura berubah menjadi rasa nikmat yang mampu membuatnya merasa melayang ke langit ke tujuh.

"Ah ah…Uhh..Enggh..Sassh..orrii-kunnhh.." desah Sakura nikmat, Sasori terus memaju munudrkan bendanya, tangannya pun terus meremas-remas dada Sakura yang lumayan besar dan padat itu. Sakura merasakan tubuhnya menegang tak karuan dan..

"Ah Uh oh..Sas…SASSORI-KUNNH." Desah yang diakhiri teriakan dari Sakura pertanda bahwa dirinya sudah klimaks. Sasori merasa sudah di ujung tanduk. Ia langsung mengeluarkan bendanya dari tubuh Sakura dan waktunya tepat, cairannya langsung keluar dengan derasnya.

"Hah hah hah." Sakura terengah-engah, keringatnya membuat tubuhnya menjadi mengkilat.

"Hah..kau..sudah percaya kan bahwa aku ini laki-laki?" Tanya Sasori yang kini sudah memakai pakainnya. Sakura blushing mengingat kejadian yang tadi ia lakukan dengan Sasori. Sakura bangun dan juga mulai mengambil pakaiannya yang tergeletak di sana-sini lalu memakainya.

"Ya aku percaya kalau Sasori itu laki-laki." Sakura tersenyum manis. Dan..

CUUP

Sasori kembali mencium bibir Sakura, namun tidak seperti ciuman yang sebelumnya. Sakura kembali berblushing ria. Melihat hal itu Sasori tersenyum.

"Aishiteru Sakura, maukah kamu menjadi koibito-ku, Sakura?" Tanya Sasori sambil memegang tangan Sakura lalu mengecupnya. Sakura cengo sesaat.

"Ng…i..iya aku juga su..suka sama Sasori-kun." Wajah Sakura kini sudah semerah planet mars. Sasori merapikan dirinya, ia pamit kepada Sakura untuk pulang karena hari sudah larut malam.

* * *

Esoknya di Konoha Internasional High School, Sakura and the gank sedang asyik-asyiknya bercengkarama di kantin. Hari ini mereka kembali pulang cepat karena ujian paket C masih berlangsung di sekolahnya.

"Jadi gimana, dia laki-laki atau perempuan?" Tanya Ino kepada Sakura. Sakura tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau lihat saja nanti." Jawab Sakura yang malah membuat Ino dan Hinata makin penasaran. Panjang umur, orang yang lagi dibicarakan langsung muncul di balik koridor sekolah yang tak jauh dari tempat Sakura cs berada.

"Ah! Sasori-kun!" Sakura langsung menghampiri Sasori. Ino dan Hinata saling berpandangan.

"He he he Ino, Hinata, ini Sasori-kun dia ini kakak yang waktu itu kita bicarain loh. Dan dia itu laki-laki 100% dan dia sekarang jadi pacarku." Jelas Sakura yang membuat Ino dan Hinata kaget.

"Salam kenal namaku Sasori No Akasuna." Salam Sasori sambil tersenyum.

"Astaga, bagaimana ceritanya kalian bisa pacaran?" Hinata bertanya. Sasori dan Sakura saling memandang dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Rahasia." Jawab keduanya bersamaan.

* * *

THE END

Akhirnya selesai juga fict satu ini..

Gimana lemonnya kurang asemkah tau kurang mantepkah?

Untuk Sabaku Uchiha no Afifah dan Cindy Uchiha-chan, request kalian telah saya penuhi.

Yep jangan lupa REVIEW

Mind to review?


End file.
